Miss Mary
by The Writing Crow
Summary: It starts with a kiss. Plus the only kind of plot you'd see on a fanfiction. I plan on one more chapter, three at the most. If you know me, you know my work. Strong sexual content in a future chapter(s). Lot of edits on this one as I had a rough start on the first chapter.


**Chapter 1: Unintentionally Intentional**  
**This was a very quick story I wrote after reading a Doujin (Thanks Dark Overlord1692). I haven't had it proof read but if there are any mistakes I will be sure to patch the chapter. Enjoy and please review. Hi Awaken the Asylum!**

On a rainy day during the middle of the year in May, Rock Howard found himself currently visiting his surrogate big brother Terry Bogard, and his girlfriend Mary at his apartment in South Town. After the couple discussed dinner and looked through the refrigerator, Mary requested that Terry leave to the grocery store for a few items that they were lacking.

"Do you need any help, Terry?" Rock asked his mentor. Terry shook his head and smiled at his pupil/adopted brother as he stood outside the door.

"No thanks Rock, you stay here in case Mary needs help with anything. Do you mind?" Rock smiled at his hero and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem!" Moments later after Terry was gone, Mary walked in the living room where Rock was sitting on the couch watching their television after exiting her room. She didn't mind the younger boy's company and found his relationship with her soon-to-be husband nothing but delightful.

"Did Terry already leave?" she asked the younger male.

"Yeah, he asked me to help you out if you needed anything," he responds, not taking his eyes off of the television. Mary was dressed in her usual red sleeveless top and baggy bluejeans, minus the boots while indoors in her apartment. Mary's dog Antonio had been lying beside Rock resting his head on his lap seemingly watching the television with him and it made her smile at how well her little family was getting along. She did think of Rock as a little brother herself just like Terry had.

"Well, while you and Anton watch the T.V, I'm going to get a shower in before I have to start cooking. If you need anything just come to the bathroom door and knock," she explained, waiting to see if he had anything he wanted to say before leaving. He simply nodded, still not moving his head, causing her to chuckle before taking her leave.

Rock was speechless when he saw Mary after she returned from the bathroom. His adoptive brother's girlfriend was dressed in nothing but a white fluffy towel around her torso and hips, and another one being used to run through her short blonde locks in attempt to dry them. Water slightly dripped down her knees.

"Oh, uh… sorry Rocky. I honestly wasn't thinking about this being inappropriate," she says with a bit of a blush, feeling stupid about her actions as she continued to towel off her hair. At least she was covered, it wasn't like she was flashing the kid or anything. What she didn't notice was Rock was eyeing her from across the room while the towel had her eyes obscured. Damn, Terry was a lucky bastard. "My laundry is in the dryer, and well, none of Terry's clothes really fit me. I can stay in my room if it makes you comfortable?" she offered.

"I- uh, it's… it's fine, no need to do that, it's your place… nothing in-inappropriate at all," he managed to stutter out, quickly turning his head back to the TV so he wouldn't get caught staring at his adoptive brother's girlfriend. What didn't help was when Mary decided to walk over and take the empty seat beside of him, and Anton suddenly jumped down from the couch making matters worse with just the two of them there.

"So, what are you watching?" Mary asked, feeling casual assuming the situation was fine and settled. 'No harm', she thought. She crossed her legs, her foot just barely contacting Rock's knee. He felt like his crotch was about to explode and didn't understand why she was doing any of this.

"Uh, Dragon Ball…" he says sheepishly with a deep red blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh? I thought that's what this was. I used to watch it when I was younger, back before their hair started changing colors of the rainbow," she chuckled before tossing her other towel to the floor she used to dry her hair. It was a dark blonde wet mess and it drove Rock crazy. He nervously laughed with her, unsure if he should question why she was beside of him in a towel. It was her place, she could do whatever she wanted, but why did it have to happen the one time he was over?

"M-Mary, may I ask you a question?" he asked, finally gaining enough courage to turn his head to face her.

"Sure, Rocky. What's up?" She placed her cheek on her fist and her elbow on her knee, looking back at him waiting for his question. She honestly didn't think she was doing anything wrong, figuring Rock wouldn't find a girl that older than him as attractive as he did.

"Well, I…" he was at a loss of words. He just told her it was okay, but that was before she was so close to him! Mary was starting to figure out what was bothering the teenager but decided to play dumb, just in the slim chance she was wrong.

"Is my towel bothering you?" Her sweet face calmed him down enough for him to think of the right words.

"N-Not that I mind, of course, it's just… are you sure this is okay?" he spoke, his consciousness getting the better of him.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Rocky. I didn't think it'd be too big of a deal with how much older I am. Besides, I'm sure you have girls fawning over you all over South Town."

'She thinks that about me?' "Miss Mary, no girl has ever even paid me a compliment before. And… you're not that older than me, you're beautiful!" He said smiling, before thinking. As Rock's confident smile faded after realizing what came out of his mouth, Mary raised an eyebrow, taken back a bit by Rock's forwardness, while Rock bit his lip directly after wishing he had thought before speaking.

"Really now? That's sweet, Rock, but you don't have to flatter me. I'm pushing thirty-three this September. Getting pretty old. A cute young guy like you wouldn't be interested in me." Rock blushed even harder now. She thought he was cute? Fuck, why did she have to be Terry's girl?

'Cool it, Rock. She just said you're cute, it's not like she wants to jump your bones or anyth-' his thoughts were cut short as Mary placed her hand on his thigh, moving closer to look directly into his eyes. Her gaze was romantic, and Rock's heart started beating tremendously fast as his nerves went haywire.

"Hey, Rocky?"

"M-Mary…?" She leaned closer to where their noses almost touched.

"Do you really think I'm attractive?" Rock couldn't say no, his hormones weren't allowing it.

"Y-Yes, Miss Mary."

The gap between them all of a sudden closed, to feel her press her lips against his felt incredible, her towel nearly coming undone by her movement and just barely managing to stay wrapped around her hourglass figure. Rock almost gasped out loud against Mary's lips from how taken back he was. The kiss didn't last long as Mary pulled away and removed her hand from his knee almost immediately, fixing her towel back up tight around her before standing up from the couch.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rock," she told him as her back was turned. She couldn't bare to look at him. She was supposed to be the adult, she knew better. She was engaged! "I don't know what the fuck came over me. Just, don't say shit to Terry. I'm going to just stay in my room until my clothes are done. Please, when Terry gets back, _please_, I'm _begging_ you, don't tell him anything that happened while he was gone. Okay, Rocky?" She turned her head slightly as she made her request. Of-course Rock was going to honor it, despite her leaving him wanting and in a very uncomfortable position.

"Yes… yeah, Miss Mary… forget anything ever happened." Mary gave him a weak smile of gratitude before grabbing her other towel out of the floor and practically dashing to her room, leaving Rock to feel stunned, guilty, confused, worried, but worst of all horny on the Bogard couch, and not mere moments later the door opened with Terry arriving with bags of groceries on his arms.

"Oh hey, Dragon Ball Super's on?"

"N-not right now, Terry." Rock spoke before taking his exit, leaving Terry also confused. 

* * *

**So, that's my first start into the KOF universe. I always like writing about couples that aren't canon, making my own pairing, that sort of thing, hence this. Sorry if you don't like it, but if you did and found anything wrong with it, let me know. Here's hoping I can keep it going.**


End file.
